


Plus dure sera la chute

by Mary Black (MilleVisages)



Series: Grandeurs et Décadence ou la fin d'un Idéal [1]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Français | French, Gen, Other
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 01:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilleVisages/pseuds/Mary%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Homme de bien, philosophe vampire et père exemplaire, Carlisle Cullen pourrait-il tout de même avoir des défauts? Post breaking Dawn, non slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plus dure sera la chute

**Author's Note:**

> "Petit" OS né de ma frustration face à la perfection sans tâche du Patriache des Cullen. J'avais envie de donner un peu d'épaisseur et de failles à ce personnage. Chronologiquement, on se place juste après la fin de Breaking Dawn, la neige est encore fraiche ^^ Pourrait se transformer en série.

Edward se redressa soudainement, laissant une Bella interloquée s'occuper de leur fille. Alice lui jeta un regard anxieux tandis qu'il montait les marches menant à l'étage de la luxueuse maison Cullen. Il frappa à la porte du bureau de Carlisle et attendit poliment qu'il réponde.

\- Entrez.

Son père adoptif lui sourit par dessus son bureau, couvert par un échantillon de publications médicales récentes. Edward le salua d'un signe de tête et s'assit dans le confortable fauteuil qui lui faisait face. Le sourire du patriarche s'effaça sur les bords, laissant poindre une expression inquiète.

***Quelque chose ne va pas Edward? Il y a un problème avec Renesmée?***

\- Non Carlisle, Renesmée va très bien.

\- Que ce passe t'il alors?

Il paraissant étonné à présent. Edward lisait très bien la légère confusion dans l'esprit du médecin. Il l'entendait passer en revue les possibilités.

\- Carlisle, ça n'a rien à voir avec les Volturi où des nomades sur notre territoire, Alice n'a rien vu.

Le vampire blond se laissa aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil, habitude humaine attrapée au contact de ses collèges.

\- Dans ce cas...

\- J'ai quand même quelque chose d'important à te demander... enfin à te dire.

***A me dire?***

\- Je pense.. Bella et moi pensons qu'il est temps pour nous de partir de notre côté.

-Je comprend tout à fait votre besoin d'un peu de solitude. Pourquoi ne pas partir cet été et nous rejoindre au canada quand nous déménagerons, dans cinq ans ?

\- Nous ne pensons pas... Revenir.

Edward dû maitriser l'expression de son visage en lisant la réaction de son père adoptif alors même qu'elle e déroulait dans son esprit. La surprise d'abord, il s'y attendait. La tristesse qui suivait était logique. Il était sincèrement désolé de peiner ainsi l'homme qui lui avait quasiment tout appris, mais dorénavant il était lui-même père, et il éprouvait le besoin de quitter le nid, pour de bon. Peut-être pourrait-il suivre l'exemple de Carlisle et devenir lui-même le patriarche d'une grande famille unie comme la leur.

\- Bien sur Jacob viendra sans doute avec nous mais...

Au rez de chaussée de la maison, Jasper sursauta brusquement et leva les yeux vers le plafond, destabilisé. Une bouffée de colère d'une violence surprenante venait d'émaner du bureau de Carlisle.

***Comment cela, ne pas revenir ?!***

Edward s'arrêta au mileu de sa phrase, regarda son habituellement paisible vis à vis le toiser avec une dureté inconnue dans les yeux.

\- Je sais qu'Esmé risque de mal le prendre, mais elle comprendra. Elle aura toujours Alice, Rosalie, Jasper et Emmet, ce ne sera pas...

***Bien sur, Esmée comprendra...***

L'amertume de la pensée de Carlisle plongea un peu plus Edward dans la confusion. Il devinait que quelque chose commençait à mal tourner dans cette conversation, mais il ne comprenait pas l'attitude de son père adoptif, habituellement si calme. Le vampire blond appuya ses coudes sur le bureau, rejoignant le bout de ses doigts en pyramide. La dureté entraperçue dans ses yeux dorés se dissipa alors qu'il prenait la parole.

\- Pourquoi Edward ? Pourquoi quitter la famille ?

Son ton était assez triste pour avoir un goût de pluie. Le télépathe se sentait mal à l'aise, mais sa décision était prise.

\- Je suis père à présent, il est temps pour moi d'avoir ma propre vie.

***Il y a t'il quelque chose que je puisse faire ? Quelque chose à changer ? Briderait-je mes enfants sans le vouloir ? Les priveraient-je de quelque chose ?***

\- Carlisle, ça n'a rien à voir avec toi, tu a toujours été un père idéal, et je te serait toujours reconnaissant pour tout ce que tu...

Le regard du blond se durcit à nouveau, donnant la désagréable impression d'être face à deux lac de glace dorée.

\- Edward.

L'heureux époux de Bella se figea complètement, choqué par le ton tranchant de son vis à vis. Il avait toujours perçu Carlisle comme un homme doté d'une bonté aussi infinie que sa patience. Il avait l'impression qu'un étranger le fixait à travers ses yeux, comme si le visage si familier de son père adoptif était le masque volé par une créature froide. Dangereuse. Même ses pensées lui paraissait différentes.

\- Non.

\- Pardon ?

Il était abasourdi. Cette réponse lapidaire lui avait fait l'effet d'une gifle. Comment pouvait-il lui refuser de voler de ses propre ailes ? Il avait toujours accepté, si ce n'est encouragé ses enfants à partir vivre de leur côté. Rosalie et Emmet l'avaient fait plus d'une fois, Alice et Jasper aussi. Cette fois était un peu différente grâce à sa fille, mais ils repartiraient sans doute vivre de leur côté à un moment ou un autre, alors pourquoi... Edward se secoua mentalement.

\- Carlisle, je ne te demande pas la permission, je t'informe simplement de mon projet, parce que je te respecte profondément et...

***Mais bien entendu.***

Edward s'interrompit à nouveau, saisit par l'agressivité de la réflexion. Qu'était t'il en train de se passer ?

\- Carlisle, que ce passe t'il exactement ?

\- Je refuse de te laisser briser notre famille.

\- Mais ce n'est pas ce que je fait ! Je veux juste...

***Avoir la tienne en emportant celle que j'ai construite.***

\- Absolument pas !

Les deux vampires se firent face, se toisant comme deux étrangers. Le rouquin ne comprenait pas comment cette conversation avait put dégénérer à ce point. L'homme qui lui faisait face, ne pouvait pas être son père adoptif. Jamais il n'avait eu une telle colère dans le regard. Carlisle ne bougea pas d'un muscle, sifflant entre ses dents serrées.

\- Tu va partir avec Remesmée. Rosalie va vous suivre avec Emmet. Alice le fera aussi, peut-être pas tout de suite, mais elle le fera. Jasper partira avec elle. Esmée...

\- Esmée restera avec toi !

\- Esmée sera brisée !

Edward recula d'un pas alors que le vampire blond se levait brusquement. Il compris aussitôt qu'il avait commit une erreur. Les yeux doré du médecin étaient devenu aussi noir qu'un abîme sans fond. Mais qu'est ce qui lui prenait bon sang ! Il tenta de calmer la situation, prenant son ton le plus raissonnable.

\- Carlisle, jamais je n'exigerait qu'ils me suivent. Je veux juste vivre avec ma femme et ma fille, dans ma demeure.

***Et vous irez au lycée ? Vous donnerez toute l'impression d'être trois adolescents fugueurs !***

\- Non ! Je me présenterai comme majeur et je...

\- CA SUFFIT !

Un silence mortel se répandit dans la maison Cullen, sous le coup de l'éclat de voix. Jamais jusqu'à lors le patriarche n'avait élevé la voix. Carlisle était résolument opposé à la violence. Edward se sentait de plus en plus impuissant. Il restait cependant persuadé de faire le bon choix. Il devait le convaincre que c'était vraiment le cas. Il le savait intelligent, ouvert. Pourquoi cela était si dur ?

\- Il est temps pour moi de mettre en pratique ce que tu m'as enseigné. Je veux devenir un aussi bon père pour Renesmée que tu l'as été pour moi.

Loin d'avoir l'effet apaisant voulu, cette phrase semblait accentuer la colère du médecin.

\- Me crois tu aussi manipulable ?

\- Jamais je ne...

Le claquement brutal qui empli la salle avait la consonance glaçante d'une statue chutant de son piédestal.

Pour Edward, c'était exactement le bruit que faisait le monde en s'écroulant. Ce qui venait de ce passer n'était pas possible. C'était inconcevable. Jamais Carlisle ne l'aurait humilié ainsi. Jamais il ne l'aurait giflé comme on le ferait face à un enfant capricieux. Un instant vertigineux, il vit dans ces yeux noirs le visage fanatique du pasteur Cullen. Quelque chose venait de se briser entre eux.

\- Je crois me souvenir que ta dernière tentative pour vivre par toi même s'est révélée assez destructrice, je me trompe ?

Non non non ! Il ne pouvait pas imaginer que de telles paroles avaient été prononcées par l'homme qu'il admirait. Que cette volonté de blesser lui appartienne. Comment les choses avaient elles pu dégénérer à ce point ?

\- Carlisle !

A sa grande honte, sa voix avait pris les accents plaintifs de celui qui ne veux pas y croire. Il voulait se défendre. Raisonner. Mais il était trop plongé dans le marasme affectif qu'il avait involontairement provoqué. Il n'arrivait même pas à trouver comment en sortir. Il sentit sa résolution glisser entre ses doigts. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Il redressa la tête, fixant à nouveau le vampire.. Pour voir à nouveau son monde tomber en morceaux. Carlisle pleurait. Des traînées de larmes brillantes maculaient ses joues blafardes. Edward détourna le regard, comme un homme qui découvre un secret atroce. Jamais jusqu'alors il n'avait vu son père adoptif pleurer. Même la rage et la honte qui avait déformé le visage habituellement aimant de son père adoptif ne n'avait atteint à ce point.

C'était de sa faute.

Même ses errements passés, les humains qu'il avait tué n'avait pas provoqué cela. La situation lui avait complètement échappé. Et l'homme vers lequel il se serait tourné dans pareil cas était précisément celui qui lui faisait face, les dents serrées à hurler. Le rouquin se sentait désemparé. Jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi désemparé depuis le début de sa nouvelle vie. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était vivre sa vie. Pas creuser un infranchissable fossé entre lui et cette homme qu'il aimait profondément. Il voulut lui tendre la main, cherchant du réconfort pour eux deux.

\- Non.

Il voulait lui dire qu'il était désolé. Lui dire qu'il n'avait jamais voulu ça. Mais il ne voulait surtout pas renoncer à son projet. Sa main retomba le long de son flanc, inerte comme la pierre. Il ne céderait pas. Quel qu'en soit le prix.

La tension dans la pièce était assez épaisse pour s'étouffer avec, mais aucun des deux vampires ne semblaient prêt à tenter quoique ce soit.

En bas, de légers bruits de lutte retentirent, les surprenant tout les deux. Jacob étouffa un cri, et des bruits de pas légers retentirent vers eux. La porte du bureau s'ouvrit brutalement, et une petite silhouette auréolée de boucles rousses se profila dans l'encadrement de laporte et la petite Renesmée entra, ses yeux chocolats empli de larmes et de confusion. L'enfant traversa gauchement la pièce et trébucha contre le fauteuil abandonné par son père, qui se précipita avant même qu'elle ait touchée le sol. Elle se réfugia contre lui, son petit visage blotti contre son épaule. Il caressa les cheveux de sa fille, ne sachant que faire.

\- Renesmée ma chérie...

\- J'ai entendu grand-père et toi vous disputer...

\- Shh... C'est juste une histoire de grandes personnes... Comme lorsque Jake et tante Rosie se dispute. Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi mon cœur.

\- Mais tu veux qu'on parte !

Les épaules d'Edward s'affaissèrent. Évitant Carlisle du regard, il se concentra sur l'enfant.

\- Oui, enfin... tu sais de quoi on a parlé ta maman et moi...

\- Mais je ne veux pas laisser grand-père ! Ni tante Rosie ! Ni tante Alice ! Ni tonton Emmet ! Et... Et Jake...

\- On … On ne partira pas si tu ne veux pas trésor. On attendra que tu soit prête. Promis.

Renesmée fixa son père dans les yeux, comme si elle vérifiait sa sincérité. Edward se sentit pour la première fois gêné par l'intensité de ce regard, mais il réussi à le soutenir. La petite hybride parut rassurée par l'examen et se tortilla dans ses bras pour regarder Carlisle. Edward ne fut pas capable de faire de même. Les pensées de son père adoptif étaient trop douloureuses.

\- Grand père... ?

Le vampire blond se rapprocha pour prendre la main tendue de sa petite-fille.


End file.
